


Almost Apple Pie

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [69]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Attack, M/M, Mission Fic, Pie, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Food and Drink prompt:Stargate Multiverse, any, “Hope your apple pie is freakin’ worth it!”In which Evan and his specialized team are on a mission for a very important piece of fruit.





	Almost Apple Pie

In all the Pegasus Galaxy, there was only one place where the almost-apples grew, the ones the size of grapefruits. Evan had been tracking their growing season, with Dr. Parrish’s assistance, and knew when they were ready to be harvested.

The hard part was actually getting to them.

“Hold up!” Carver called down to the rest of Evan’s specialized team. “Got another loose one.”

The rock face they had to scale was sheer and brittle, and some of the anchors they put in last year had gotten too loose to reuse. Carver was taking the lead because he had the most climbing experience, and it was up to him to make sure the whole team made it safely to the upper ledge.

Evan tried to brace himself against the rock face as much as possible while he waited, eyes scanning the space around him on the lookout for danger. They’d been lucky so far with the weather – massive windstorms were frequent on what he called Orchard Moon – but avoiding the big predators would be too much to hope for.

Sure enough – 

“Incoming! Two o’clock!” Stephens barked out, twisting to put the rock face at her back and bringing her pulse weapon up to bear. “Four bogies!”

“Ronon!” Evan called out. “Cover Carver!”

“On it,” Ronon called back. He was the second in formation, and the person best able to keep the oversized hawks from plucking Carver off the cliff.

The pulse rifles were kept on stun, because the Atlantis zoologists were adamant about them not negatively impacting native wildlife populations if possible. A stun beam wouldn’t knock them out, but it _would_ knock them for a loop. If things got dire, Evan had no compunctions about flipping that switch and taking some of those bastards down permanently.

The hawks screeched and swooped in, talons out and ready to strike. Evan got off a hit, but it wasn’t direct and didn’t slow the hawk at all. He bit back a curse and took another shot, trying to adjust for the sway of the rope that was tethering him to the rock. This time the hawk went tumbling back with a squawk.

Stephens pushed herself off the rock and swung out, firing her rifle with a warrior yell and sending another hawk reeling. 

“Take that, you flying fuck!” 

Ronon roared his approval even as he unerringly landed direct hits on the other two hawks. Three of the huge birds flew off, but one of them tenaciously held on, circling around for another go.

Evan tried to brace himself to get a clearer shot, but Ronon and Stephens beat him to it, both of them hitting the hawk and sending it spiraling down toward the valley floor. It recovered just before it hit the canopy and opened its wings, soaring away with an angry-sounding screech.

“Oorah!” Stephens shouted back at it.

The team made it to the upper ledge without any further interruptions. Evan pulled a pair of heavy leather gloves and leg wraps out of his pack, which he’d need in order to climb the spiky trees to harvest the almost-apples. He used his ka-bar to separate each almost-apple from the prickly tree limbs.

“Heads up!”

Evan dropped the fruit to Ronon, who bagged it up; he’d be the one carrying it all back down the cliff.

“Hope your apple pie is freakin’ worth it, sir,” Stephens called up to him.

It was absolutely worth it when Evan used that pie to successfully woo Rodney McKay. He made sure his apple harvest team got a pie, too. They’d more than earned it.


End file.
